


El  monstruo en el armario

by Skollhati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando le dije que me asustaba el monstruo de mi armario me dio un .45” “¿Y qué querías que hiciera?” “Yo tenía sólo 9 años. Debería haberme dicho ‘no temas a la oscuridad’.” “¿Que no la temas? ¿Estás de coña? ¡Claro que hay que temerla! Ya sabes lo que hay.” <i>1x01 Piloto.</i> (Doblaje español)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El  monstruo en el armario

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el 2006.
> 
> Beta: [nedow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nedow/pseuds/nedow)

Eran las dos de la mañana, o al menos eso era lo que marcaban las agujas del viejo, y poco confiable, despertador que había en la mesilla. Era muy tarde y Sam debería haber estado durmiendo desde hacía horas, pero esa noche le resultaba imposible. La habitación se encontraría completamente a oscuras si no fuera por la luz que entraba por la rendija debajo de la puerta desde la sala de estar, donde seguramente estaba su padre, tumbado en el sofá y bebiendo una cerveza. La voz de un comercial de televisión era lo único que podía escucharse en toda la casa. Nada de ronquidos, ni portazos, ni el motor del coche en marcha. No, esa noche, John Winchester se quedaba en casa cuidando de sus hijos. Como hacen los padres normales.

Sin embargo, ni sabiendo que su padre se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia tranquilizaba a Sam. John era un gran cazador, Dean se lo repetía a menudo, un hombre valiente que no permitiría que les ocurriera nada a sus hijos. Casi, casi, un superhéroe. Pero eso tampoco era suficiente. No para él.

No podía evitar tener miedo. Le aterraba el monstruo que vivía en su armario. Porque sí, había un monstruo viviendo en su armario, Sam estaba seguro de eso. Tan seguro como que a Dean le castigarían al día siguiente por llegar tarde a clase. O por saltársela, directamente. Eran las dos verdades incuestionables del mundo de Sam: su hermano, en el instituto, se tiraba más tiempo castigado que atendiendo a clase, y dentro de los armarios vivía una criatura aún no cazada por su padre. 

En aquella oscuridad tenía que haber algo, entre toda aquella ropa, que les espiaba de noche por la rendija que dejaba la puerta rota y entreabierta. Podía sentirlo, se le ponía la carne de gallina, incluso de día. Allí, agazapado, con sus ojos enormes y sangrientos y sus dientes afilados, esperando el momento preciso para salir y poder alimentarse. Seguro que tenía también unos enormes cuernos saliéndole de la cabeza. Unos cuernos que arañaban las paredes del armario cuando salía el sol y su padre se metía en la ducha haciendo trabajar las viejas tuberías. Era entonces cuando Sam creía que no era peligroso abrir el armario, que el monstruo se escondía a dormir sabiendo que era la hora en que Dean y su padre se despertaban y podían encontrarlo. Pero no se iba muy lejos, Sam sabía que seguía allí, entre los cajones, por eso no encajaban del todo. Y por la noche, aseguraba con las espinas de su cola que la puerta se quedara con una rendija abierta, vigilando el momento propicio para atacarle. 

Sam nunca lo había visto, cierto, pero era porque el monstruo le tenía miedo a su padre y a Dean, y por eso aún no había intentado hacerles daño, ni siquiera se había mostrado. Además, él siempre tenía cuidado de abrir el armario cuando su hermano estaba con él en la habitación. Pero algún día el monstruo se atrevería a salir. ¿Y si lo hacía esa misma noche? ¿Y si su padre no llegaba a tiempo para salvarle?

Dean dormía a pierna suelta en la cama que había al lado de la suya, sin temer que algo pudiera saltar desde la oscuridad y hacerle daño. Sam sentía un profundo respeto por su hermano mayor, incluso más que por su padre. Con 13 años Dean no era tan mayor, pero no le temía a nada, y para Sam esos 4 años de diferencia eran un abismo de valentía entre él y su hermano. ¡Y el monstruo del armario era aterrador! Sin embargo Dean le ignoraba, actuaba como si no existiera, como si no hubiera nada en el armario más que ropa. Y Sam no lo entendía, porque eso no era posible, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber algo allí dentro, esperando el momento oportuno. Tenía que haberlo. 

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, sin hacer nada de ruido, y John Winchester asomó la cabeza, observando a sus hijos. Sam, que había estado tapado hasta la nariz con las mantas sin parar de vigilar el armario por si el monstruo se atrevía a salir de su guarida, se sentó sobresaltado, mirando a su padre con sus pequeños ojos completamente abiertos y apretando entre sus manitas las cobijas.

―Deberías estar durmiendo, Sammy. ¿Qué haces despierto? ―preguntó su padre en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sam lo oyera pero no como para despertar a Dean. Sin embargo, no dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

Sam le miró sin decir nada durante un par de segundos, se mordió el labio inferior, tragó saliva, miró de nuevo al armario y después de vuelta a su padre.

―Tengo miedo del monstruo del armario, papá ―contestó Sam en un murmullo, no queriendo alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a su hermano. Dean se enfadaba mucho cuando le despertaban en medio de la noche sin ningún motivo.

―¿Tienes… miedo del monstruo del armario? ―repitió John lentamente, con escepticismo, como si quisiese asegurarse de que había oído bien, como si no se lo creyera. Sam podía comprenderlo. Dean no le temía a nada, y según su padre él tenía que ser igual que su hermano mayor. Como si fuera fácil ser tan valiente.

Volviendo a respirar hondo, Sam asintió con la cabeza. Al no haber casi luz no llegaba a ver el gesto en la cara de su padre, pero podía asegurar que no era amigable. Ni comprensivo. Seguro que estaba decepcionado. 

Frunció el ceño y se volvió a morder el labio inferior. Él no tenía la culpa de no ser tan… Dean.

―Ven conmigo ―bramó de pronto su padre, con voz tensa, sin darse cuenta de que había levantado un poco la voz. Dean, en la cama, se removió entre sueños, pero sin llegar a despertarse.

Sam se apresuró a obedecerle para no enfadarle más. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y siguió a su padre hasta su propia habitación, deteniéndose en el quicio de la puerta. Le vio agacharse y sacar la bolsa de las armas de debajo de su cama para abrirla luego sobre ella y hurgar durante un par de segundos hasta sacar un .45 y una caja de cartón con balas. Su padre le miró a él y luego al arma durante un par de segundos más. Después se dio la vuelta con ambas cosas en sus manos y se las dio a su hijo de 9 años.

―Si ves que se acerca a ti, dispárale.

Sam asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Tomó con cuidado la pistola y la caja de balas y volvió a su habitación, queriendo encender la luz pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Caminó hasta su cama, la que estaba al lado de la ventana, rápidamente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el armario hasta que estuvo sentado sobre las mantas, con la espalda recostada contra el cabezal y con la pistola y las balas en sus manos. 

Suspiró. No le gustaban las armas. En una ocasión había visto lo que su padre le había hecho con una de ellas a una criatura a la que estaba cazando, y, aunque sabía que lo había hecho para protegerles, había sido horrible. El humo saliendo de la pistola y el humo saliendo de esa criatura, de la que sólo habían quedado unas pocas cenizas en el suelo, le habían creado pesadillas durante más de un mes. 

Y ahora le tocaba a él enfrentarse a uno de aquellos monstruos. Volvió a respirar hondo, sacó el cargador de la pistola y lo dejó sobre la cama a su lado. Luego abrió la caja y sacó una bala. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño y mirando alternativamente al armario, al .45, y a su hermano, que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta en la otra cama sin haberse enterado de nada.

Ahora tenía un problema. No sabía cargar la pistola, su padre le había enseñado a disparar, pero le había considerado muy pequeño aún para aprender a meter las balas en el cargador. Era una de esas cosas incomprensibles de su padre, como lo de dejarlos de noche a solas pero acompañarlos todos los días hasta la puerta del colegio. Pero Dean sí sabía. Dean ya había salido un par de veces de caza con John. Sin embargo Sam sabía muy bien que no era una buena idea despertar a su hermano mayor en medio de la noche. Había tenido un día muy ajetreado y había estado de mal humor todo el tiempo. Si ahora le despertaba seguro que le daría un buen coscorrón por idiota. Pero…

―¿Dean? ―le llamó en voz baja. Dean no reaccionó―. Dean ―volvió a llamarle un poco más fuerte. Su hermano siguió sin reaccionar―. ¡Dean!

―¿Qué quieres, Sam? ―contestó por fin en un murmullo, sin molestarse ni en abrir los ojos.

―Dean, ¿me ayudas a cargar la pistola?

―¿Qué?

―Que no sé cómo se carga una pistola. ¡Ayúdame!

Al final, Dean abrió los ojos, se incorporó sobre sus codos y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, mirando a su hermano pequeño con los ojos entrecerrados. 

―¿No sabes cargarla?

―No.

―¿Entonces para qué se la has cogido a papá, idiota?

―Me la ha dado él, Dean. Hay un monstruo en el armario.

Frotándose los ojos y bostezando del sueño, su hermano se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego se levantó y se volvió a sentar en la cama de Sam, a su lado, cogiendo el cargador del .45 y las balas.

Estaban en mitad de la noche, con sólo una pequeña bombilla de poca potencia iluminando la habitación, pero aún así, un Dean medio dormido y muy cansado se encontró sentado junto a él explicándole con toda su paciencia cómo se cargaba una pistola. Sam le escuchaba con atención, asegurándose de entenderlo todo a la primera para que su hermano pudiera volver a la cama lo más pronto posible. 

Pero, con un último bostezo, Dean se puso en pie y le dio con total confianza la pistola a su hermano.

―Cúbreme ―le dijo, dándose la vuelta. Sam cogió la pistola con pulso firme y Dean abrió el armario.


End file.
